Creatures of the Night
by Agent22861
Summary: Selene doesn't have all the answers that she needs and shes running out of time. All she has is two guns, things hunting her, and a Hybrid who's been there through it all. I changed my Pen Name AGAIN, I FINALLY found one I like. Its now Agent22861. Like?
1. Chapter 1: Of Shadows in the Night

Disclaimer: All of these characters are not mine, they belong to the copyrights of blah, blah, blah.anyway, I do not own anyone in this story unless I decide otherwise to make my own character. Thanks an enjoy..  
  
Creatures of the Night  
Chapter One: Of Shadow in the Night  
  
All was silent when the body of Viktor dropped. There was no sound at all except the beating of one vampire's heart. She stood there, looking at the now bloody water, Michael the hybrid standing there as well, looking at her as if asking her what to do. She didn't move, didn't even breath for fear she would collapse like Viktor had. For more then a century Viktor had taken care of her, showed her the way through this strange world of Lycans verses vampire. He had taught her everything she knew, from how to feed to how to take out three or more Lycans at a time. Everything she had come to know, to live for, had all been a lie, a mere waste of time.  
  
She blinked as a single tear rolled over her perfectly features, landing with a small splash in the blood infested water. Slowly she tilted her head up, taking in her surroundings. Both Vampires and Lycans alike stood by, watching to see what the devious death dealer would do next. What little was left of the vampires coven backed away in shock, as the Lycans backed away in awe and confusion, taking in yet not registering what had just happened. A Vampire had just killed one of their own, not just any vampire but an Elder. The most powerful Elder of the three, Viktor.  
  
The vampire eyes slowly changed back into those of human eyes, as Selene's hand let the sword drop from her palm to the bloody ground. She didn't want to be a vampire anymore, not that she ever had a say in the matter. She didn't want the sense of possession, the need to be in control that swiftly took over every time her green eyes where replaced with those of the frigid icy blue vampires. Her head dropped back to the floor. She didn't know how long she had been standing there, maybe a minute, maybe ten, whichever it was, it felt like an eternity. She just stared unblinkingly into the now deep red bloodbath when a hand fell upon her shoulder.  
  
She looked up and her eyes looked straight onto those of Michael, the human Michael. He stared at her, something in his eyes had startled her, was it sorrow of pity? Whatever it was she could not tell, his eyes were livid and compassionate, the warmth of them had not yet been lost to the creature that was embedded in his very soul. She wondered for a split second whether or not that would change in time, as everything else always did.  
  
"I'm sorry." Was the only thing he said. His words were barely above a whisper, as though he didn't want anyone else to hear. The words engraved themselves in her mind where they were repeated over and over again. I'm sorry. So am I, she though. Selene had forgotten about the two covens that were once looking down upon her, judging her, weighing her fortune as if she where a disgrace. She unwillingly broke eye contact with Michael and finally took in her surroundings. Neither Vampire nor Lycan were in sight, every one had left, why, she didn't know. Nothing moved or breathed but Selene and Michael.  
  
She brought her eyes back to Michael who still had his hand on her shoulder. Lost, empty green eyes locked with those of rich, warm brown ones. She didn't move as he took a step towards her and locked her in his strong embrace. He held her close, as if willing himself to never let her go. He was reaching out to her then and she knew it, but she did not reach back. She just stood there, locked up in her own thoughts as he cling on to her. She didn't even wrap her arms around him; she just kept her hands to her sides as her head rested on his lean chest.  
  
"We should go," she said. Her voice was void of any emotion, flat and sinister, never showing her true feelings. "We have to get out of here before they decide to come back. They WILL come back." Michael knew that, but he didn't care. All that he cared about was this tough and jaded woman.  
  
She had been a warrior in this never ending battle for how long now? He didn't know. Hell sometimes she didn't even know just how long she had been fighting this so called war. In fact she didn't even care how long, that wasn't what mattered anymore, all that mattered was that all of this time, she had been fighting for nothing more then a lost cause. She had killed so many Lycans and, now that she looks at it, what for? It was all a story; fed to her by the one person she would have given her life for, Viktor. She now came to despise that name. It left a chill in her that never seemed to end.  
  
"Where do we go? I don't have any money or clothes, I don't have anything." Michael's voice trailed off, just realizing what this change in him really meant and just how big it really was.  
  
"We may be able to stop by your apartment, but we'll have to be quick about it, the Lycans should be getting to it shortly, if they haven't already. You can pick up a couple of things, only the essentials, things you'll need." She stared at him so hard that he lowered his gaze a little, giving her a slight nod.  
  
"Let's go." As soon as the words left her mouth she was already at one of the openings in the damp, bloodbath of a den that was once home to the Lycans before death had washed away most of everything and anything. Michael ran to catch up to her, she didn't stop once to wait for him. She didn't even glance over her shoulder to make sure he was behind her, she just stared straight ahead, guns raised incase of any stragglers that may have been left behind by either one of the two covens. It wasn't long before they lead themselves out of the underground subway station and back to Selene's Jaguar. They got in the car and where off with the screeching of two tires. They disappeared as if they were never there. As if they were never anything more then two shadows in the night.  
  
A/N: So what do you guys think? Tell the truth, I know the chapter is a little short, sorry about that, this is my first fan fic ever onine! Thanks for taking the time to read it. -Marie 


	2. Chapter 2: A Place to Crash

Chapter 2: A Place to Crash  
  
The silence of the night was broken by the screeching of Selene's car as it raced through the sleeping city streets. Selene had not said a word to Michael since they left the Lycans lair about an hour ago, and Michael thought it best to just shut up and let her drive considering her bad mood and her constant disregard of the speed limit. Michael's thoughts had been plagues with what had happened in the last 48 hours.  
  
Before two days ago, he would have laughed in your face if you told him there were such things as Werewolves and Vampires, and now. now he didn't know what to believe. He had just turned into a creature that had been battling with his very soul to get out, and now that it had been unleashed, there was no telling what was possible anymore. He was no longer Michael the Human; he was now Michael the Hybrid. Some will come to know him as the abomination and others will come to know him as a savor. What ever he was, he had it all thanks to her. The woman that, until up to two days ago, he though was nothing more then a strikingly sexy young woman walking around in a subway in a full leather body suit and leather coat to do with it. Michael's thoughts were interrupted when Selene made another sharp turn down yet another deserted street.  
  
"You think maybe we could slow down?" Michael asked only to be glared at in return. "Didn't think so."  
  
Michael became quiet again as Selene made another sharp turn this time turning to the left. He stared at her as his mind began to race again with unsorted thoughts. He didn't know if he should be mad at Selene or thankful for the little gift she had given him. He was no longer human thanks to her. She had taken that privilege away from him when she sunk her long white fangs into his neck and sucking out all that remained of his humanity. She had taken away so much from him and yet. given so much in return. She had saved him from the formidable Viktor, which meant giving up her life with her kind and being branded a traitor, and for what? Him?  
  
"Why did you save me?" He blurted as Selene finally started to slow down. They were now about a block away from his apartment. She didn't answer at first, only stared at the road. Then finally, when he was about to turn away from her, she turned her head to glance at him.  
  
"Seemed like a good idea at the time don't you think?" She stated this more then asked it. She turned back to the street and came to a halt in front of his apartment. Michael went to get out of the car when Selene pushed him back into his seat. He stared at her questioningly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'll go in first; the Lycans could have been here already, maybe even waiting for you. I'll check it out. Stay here!" Before Michael could protest however, Selene had shut the door and disappeared in the building, guns drawn, waiting to strike.  
  
"Screw this!" Michael said out loud as he opened the door and headed towards the apartment buildings. He got to the second story and to his apartment with out even realizing it for he was to busy trying to figure out this vampire by the name of Selene. He opened his apartment door with a creak and walked inside. He was walking soundlessly through the living room and into his bedroom a sudden movement caught his eye. He jumped back with a sudden growl, bearing his razor sharp teeth. Before he could strike, even move, he was pinned to the wall by a strong grip that was definitely not human. He looked down into the mouth of sharp fangs and the eyes of frigid blue.  
  
Vampire Blue.  
  
Selene glared and hissed at him before throwing him down to the flood.  
  
"I told you to stay there, you could have gotten the both of us killed!" she hissed.  
  
"I thought you might need some help just incase there was any trouble. that's all."  
  
"I don't need your help," But just then her words contradicted it self when she tried in vein to hold herself up. He then took note of her outfit which was torn and ripped at various places in the skin tight, leather uniform she wore. Blood was everywhere. It seemed to just wedge its way into every nook and cranny in her leather bound body. It was hard to tell which blood was dried, fresh, hers, or another's. Either way, she didn't look to good. Michael ran to grab her when her knees finally gave away and she dropped to the floor in pain.  
  
"Come on, lets get you looked at."  
  
"I'm fine," he looked at her like she were crazy but she chose to ignore his look and kept going, "just grab your stuff and let's get out of here. By the looks of it the Lycans haven't been here yet which means they should be soon." She tried to stand but failed and just gave a small cry of pain. There was no way she was in any shape to be traveling any ware at this hour and with the wounds she had. 'I guess Viktor hit you harder then I thought,' Michael whispered under his breath.  
  
"Look your not going any ware like this and besides, the sun should be coming up any time now," Selene's head shot to a small clock in the middle of Michael's small bedroom. The clock read 6:45am. He was right, the sun would be coming up soon and she had no where to hide.  
  
Michael must have ready her thoughts, "Look why don't we just stay here for one night, I mean, day. anyway, where else are you gonna go? While you're sleeping I can get my stuff and be ready by the time you wake up. I'll have to look at those wounds first though." He reached out to touch one of her wounds on her side when she backed away from him and held the gun to his head.  
  
"I don't need help. I told you." She lowered the gun and took a step away from him. "They will heal soon enough; I'll be fine by tonight. We'll stay here for now, be ready, we leave as soon as the sun sets." With that Selene got up and headed toward the small living room."  
  
"Why don't you take the bed, it'll be darker in here with the shades down. It's the darkest place in the house. I'll sleep on the couch."  
  
"Fine!" With that she turned and shut the door in his face. He was about to walk away when the door opened a fraction of an inch and Selene's face appeared, downcast as though inspecting the floor.  
  
"Michael. Thank you.For everything.." She said it in almost a tortured whisper, but Michael heard every word. He smiled.  
  
"Anytime. call if you need anything, I'll be here." She disappeared from behind the door but still kept it cracked that half an inch. Michael saw this and took note of it. Though she may be tough and a stubborn as hell, even she needs someone, even if that someone was a hybrid. 


	3. Chapter 3: The Beginning of the End

A/N: Thank you all for your reviews! Keep telling me what you think. Do you guys like where this is going or no? Hope you enjoy this so far. Like I said, its my first fan fiction. Well enjoy.  
  
Chapter 3: The Beginning of the End  
  
The sun slowly revealed itself to the world, shinning brilliant rays of light upon the Earths surface. The air was fresh and clean, filled with warmth and yet there was a soft breeze that entwined itself through the trees, ruffling the leaves and branches. In the world above, people walked and talked, not taking any notice to the three young men standing in thick fur coats and thin leather pants, all standing watch in front of a broken down warehouse.  
  
In side the warehouse was huge crates full of unknown artifacts, but that was not what mattered to the three men. What mattered was what was underneath the warehouse. Deep underground stood a crowed of men and women, all ranging in age and sizes, the only thing that they had in relation to one another was the fact that they where all ruled by the moon. The Lycans had been camping out here ever since the rumors of Viktor death and the talk of a new species.  
  
"We want to know the truth Raze, we deserve the truth. Some of us lost our family down there and we want to know why!" A man in the crowd cried out. They had all been shouting at the small group of Lycans that had bare witness to the massacre that had happened only three days ago.  
  
"Easy my brother, you will get your answer soon enough, first we must make sure that this place is safe for us." Raze, a huge black Lycan said to the man. Ever since Lucian's death, raze had taken charge of the pack. He had taken the place of their beloved master which made him the leader now.  
  
"Is it true, is there a hybrid on the loose now?"  
  
"What about the Elder, Viktor, is he really dead?"  
  
"What about the girl, did she really kill him? Why?" Ever person in the group was shouting questions at their leader, demanding that he give them some explanation for why the hell they cant go home, why their true leader is dead, and why, in gods name why did a vampire, the vampire that most wanted them dead, help them?  
  
"Silence!" Raze lifted his hand and all fell quiet.  
  
"Yes it is true. All of it. Before Lucian died, he was trying to find a vaccine. A vaccine that would reunite the two feuding covens. All it took was a pureblood human, a descendent of the Corvinous family bloodline. We found that human, but so did the bloods. One in particular. The girl, Selene. She seems to have taken a liking to him," Raze broke off as he turned from the crowed and walked over to a small table in the middle of the room.  
  
"Right before Lucian was killed, he had taken Corvin's blood, but before didn't have time to inject it into himself. The remainder of the blood was lost. Michael was infected with the Lycans virus when Lucian bit him, last night, as Lucian was dying, he gave Selene the orders to bite him, therefore injecting the vampire's virus," He paused, turning back to the crowd.  
  
"She did." The crowed gasped and shouts broke out everywhere.  
  
"What do you mean she bit him?" A woman shouted.  
  
"What happened?" Another asked. The crowd quieted down as a young Lycan with the appearance of a 28 year old stepped forward out of the crowd. He had short sandy blond hair with piercing green eyes. His defined jaw bringing out his cheekbones, as his perfectly red lips parted just enough to catch a glimpse of his white, fanged teeth.  
  
"What do we do now? Lucian's dead, the hybrids bloods gone, and the blood has him. Where do we go from here?" The question was simple, yet raised a lot of eyebrows. The crowd went from looking at the young man to looking at Raze, who stared at his fellow Lycan. Before Raze had a chance to answer, one of the three men that where keeping guard at the front of the warehouse came rushing into the warehouse. He ran up to Raze hurriedly, looking both triumphant and eager.  
  
"Sir, we just found them, their at his place. Nick thinks he's getting ready to flee and only stopped to pick up a couple of things, and sir. she's there too." The Lycan lowered his eyes as raze gave a roar and threw a near by crate aside.  
  
"Find them..I want him alive, and the blood. I don't care what you do to her, just take care of it." With that the man rushed out of the warehouse gabbing his guns and was gone, ready to carry out the order he was given.  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile, in a cold, dark crypt, two pare of gleaming black eyes opened for the first time, as if being born again. The figure sat up in its coffin, taking its first breath. It looked around and grinned. He was finally awake and everything that had happened flashed threw his mind, making him grin even wider. It was his turn to rein, and with him, all hell will break loose. 


	4. AUTHORS NOTE

AUTHORS NOTE:  
  
Just wanted apologize to all of you who submit review anonymously. I am new at this so I am sorry for blocking you all out. It is fixed so you all can submit reviews now. Tell me what you think. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!  
-First Death Dealer (Marie)- 


	5. Chapter 4: And so it Begins

A/N: Just wanted to say real quick to all of you who have written a review, thank you all so much and I am so glade that you all enjoy this story as much as I do writing it. Well here is the newest chapter, tell me what you think. PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING!!! It encourages me to write more, and faster at that. Well here you go, you asked for more and this is what you get. Have fun!!  
  
Chapter 4: And so it Begins  
  
Selene's eyes began to open as she was slowly being pulled out of her sleeping state. She looked at the clock next to Michael's bed, 1:30am. She shot up out of bed and ran into the living room to find Michael reading a small book on the couch wearing black sweat pants and a short sleeve gray muscle shirt.  
  
"Why didn't you wake me up?" She shouted at him as she started to adjust her gun straps.  
  
I thought you could use a little more sleep that's all, I'm sorry, I didn't mean." But before he could finish Selene had cut him off.  
  
"You have no idea what you have done; you just put the both of our lives in danger. I told you that we were to leave." She stopped in mid sentence as her hearing sharpened and picked up the sound of three loud thuds that came from the floor above.  
  
"What is it?" Michael asked getting up off of the couch and putting his book down. She starred at him and then suddenly she whipped out her guns and started firing at the ceiling. Michael ducked as she fired round after round. When she ran out of bullets she stopped to refill.  
  
"Their here.Grab your stuff, we're going now!" With that she grabbed her coat and fired another two magazines into the ceiling above. Michael just covered his head with his hands and grabbed a duffle bag as they both ran for it. Right up above him where the same three Lycans that where keeping guard at the warehouse. One of the Lycans dropped to the floor and withered in pain, the other two Lycans moved on, never loosing track of their destination, the Hybrid and the Blood. Selene and Michael ran down the stairs and into the parking lot out side, and all the way to the front of the building to where the jag was.  
  
"Get in NOW!" Selene had thrown Michael across the hood of the car in a hurry as she fired more shots behind her back. The Lycans still kept coming. Selene got into the car and shut the door, as she ran out of bullets yet again. Before she had time to think about anything at all, two sets of huge hairy arm came crashing through the windows. One through the back and one through the front. The one that came through the windshield grabbed Selene by the throat and lifted her out of her seat. The wolfish creature brought Selene to his face, have a huge roar that shook the earth, and then unexpectedly threw Selene through the windshield and out onto the pavement.  
  
Selene gritted her teeth and got up. She closed her eyes as she felt the same familiar sensation that spread through her entire body like it always did. She could feel her eyes grow to an icy blue and her teeth begin to mold to its vampire state. She opened her eyes and hissed at the two creatures before her, baring her white fangs. One of the Lycans had jumped off the car and started to charge at her as the other one hit Michael across the head repeatedly until he passed out. He didn't even have time to embrace his other half in order to defend himself.  
  
Selene watched the Lycan shove Michael to the back seat as he changed into his human for. He got into the drivers side and started the car. She was so busy wondering what the other Lycan was doing that she forgot all about the Lycan in front of her. To her it came out of nowhere as a sharp claw was dragged across her face causing her to fly backwards in complete pain, blood flowing down her face.  
  
"We have him let's go!" The now human looking Lycan called from the car. The Lycan that had slashed her was now running back to the car but before he could make it to the door, Selene was back on her feet and had fired a whole clip into his back. He fell in a heap to the ground and began to wither before her very eyes. The other Lycan swore and then closed the car to her jag and revved the engine before taking off down the street.  
  
"NO!!!" She screamed after the car as she ran to catch up. She was half way to it until it took a sharp turn and left her standing in the dust. She fired her gun after it in anger. The one thing she had left had now been taken away from her. She had no idea where to even start looking for him.  
  
Michael would be ok, she was sure of it; he was a hybrid after all.  
  
She sat down on the curb after her gun clicked signaling she had gone through another clip. She looked down at her watched and swore, 2 in the morning and she had no ride and no information. It looked like she needed a snitch. With that she walked over to the cowering Lycan that was still withering. He was dying slowly as the silver bullets took their course. She grabbed him by the neck and started to drag him back up to Michael's apartment. If he was going to die anyway she might as well try to get something out of him. With that thought in mind, she looked down at the cowering lycan and smiled, it was going to be a long night..  
  
* * *  
Back in the cold dark crypt, the body in the coffin finally gathered the strength to get out and roam around. The crypt had been just as he remembered it, cold, damp, dark, and forbidden. He looked down at the remains of a small puddle of blood that had been cleaned up only hours ago. He smiled still, as he looked down at the three chambers that held the three elders coffins until. He heard the noise of the glass door behind him being opened as a young vampiress with long flowing blond hair had rushed in and bent down on her knee.  
  
"My lord you are awake!" She sounded terrified and confused, "Forgive me my lord but we have not been expecting--" Before she could finish the man grabbed her by the neck and sunk his long white fangs into her perfect skin. She gasped for breath and tried to scream but couldn't as he only held her tighter until she finally stopped struggling. He drank deeply from her, savoring the taste of her blood as it dripped down his face. His features began to change instantly. His face, once old and decaying became young and flawless with perfect cheekbones and sweet red lips, his eyes an unnatural blue. The muscles all over his body, once weak and rotting, became strong with power. His once caved in stomach in which showed all of his ribs and bones, became hard muscle and defined abs. All of this happened in a matter of minutes where as if he were to drink artificial blood, this would have taken 2 days at the very least.  
  
He drank from her until she was drained of blood and life, taking in every thing that she had lived for. He unclenched his jaw from her throat and let her drop to the cold floor. He sighed in satisfaction. He looked down at her body and smiled, licking his lips as he did so.  
  
"It's good to be back!" He turned to the cabinet at the back of the crypt where the newest clothes of this time had been waiting for whichever elder awoke first. He put on the nice black pants and the cotton short sleeved black shirt. He began to walk towards the door and out of the crypt, while at the same time putting on his trademark belt. The one that had a silver engraving carved on the front. He stepped over the dead vampire and out into the control room. He saw a pair of sun glasses on a near by counter and put them on. He ran his youthful hand through his gorgeous short black hair and flashed a grin to die for.  
  
"Home sweet home." And with that, Marcus slipped out of the mansion and into the night in search of one thing... the death dealer that goes by Selene.  
  
A/N: What do you think? You like or no? 


	6. Chapter 5: The New Found Strength

A/N: Just wanted to thank you all again for the reviews. Keep them coming.  
  
Chapter 5: The New Found Strength  
  
Michaels could here voices all around him, next to him, in his head. They were everywhere. His head pounded as he rolled over on his back and groaned, touching his head with his hands. He didn't open his eyes yet due to the fact that he was lying someplace comfortable and warm. He embraced the much needed sleep but found that he couldn't sleep for more then an hour because every time he slept, he dreamt.  
  
He had had a crazy dream tonight, one filled with strange creatures that howled at the moon and these humans that sucked the blood out of others. There had also been a beautiful woman in his dream, dressed in all leather and had the skin as soft and smooth as a porcelain doll. Her name had been. Selene!  
  
Michael's eyes shot open as the past two nights came flooding back into his mind. It had not been a dream at all so much as a real life nightmare. He jumped up and backed himself into a corner, looking around in alarm. He appeared to be in a small room lit with two lamps that had something draped over them, giving the room a gloomy aspect. There was a small bed that he had been laying on in the middle of the room which had accompanied a large oak nightstand which held the lamp. To the far wall across from the bed had been a large dresser which matched the solid oak nightstands. He shuddered. He had no clue where he was or what had happened.  
  
He had been with Selene in her car when someone or something had ripped Selene from her seat and thrown her out of the car and onto the cold pavement. The last thing he remembered was going to help Selene when he had been hit hard in the back of the head, before even had a chance to transformed he had been struck repeatedly until he couldn't take anymore and passed out.  
  
Michael's thoughts were interrupted as the sound of a door opening caught his attention. Something bumped him from behind and he jumped out of the way, across the bed and into another corner of the room. He hadn't even realized it but he had been standing right in front of a door. A big black man with a bald head and no shirt on came into the room and shut the door. Michael transformed immediately as he recognized the man, smelling the Lycan blood pumping through his veins. Michael's features shifted with ease, and his body changed in an instant. His teeth became those of a vampire as his skin tinted blue and his eyes shone black.  
  
"Easy! I just want to talk," came the stranger's deep voice. Michael gave a small growling in his throat and stared at the man with his black hybrid eyes.  
  
"I have no business with you." Michael hissed. The Lycan took a step back, it was so small that Michael almost didn't catch it. Almost. The man before him was scared. Of him? Michael studied the Lycan before him staring him down and making the creature feel intimidated. Michael didn't know how much power he held, even now, he was a hybrid, the beginning of a new species.  
  
"My name is Raze, I am a Lycan. My master Lucian, told me before he died that there was such thing in this world as a hybrid. a man, half Lycan, half Vampire, but stronger then both." Raze went on as if he didn't even hear Michael.  
  
"I though of it as a myth, to help bring hope to our kind, our coven, but them we found you. Michael Corvin, descendant of the Corvinus family blood line." Raze gave Michael a smile that made him look like a 6 year old trapped in a Huge mans body.  
  
"And then there was hope. I didn't bring you here to hurt you Michael, I brought you hear to welcome you. To your new home, here with us, you brothers and sisters, the Lycan breed." Michael was thunderstruck. He had expected the Lycan to take him down, drink his blood and eat him alive, torture him until he told the where about of Selene, not ask him to join their coven.  
  
"I already have a place to stay with --" Michael stopped dead in mid sentence thinking for a moment before confronting the Lycan before him.  
  
"Where is Selene? What did you do to her?" His voice was low and cold, as if scolding Raze for no apparent reason.  
  
"The Blood? Probably dead by now, serves her right. That bitch really." before Raze could finish Michael roared in fury at this news. She had been the one to take him into this world and he wasn't about let her leave him in it all by himself. Michael slashed out at the Lycan before he could get out another word. Raze was hit so hard that he flew across the room and hit the floor, knocked out cold.  
  
"No one messes with Selene! You mess with her, you die!!!" Michael screamed as walked over to the Lycan and picked him up by the throat and lifting him into the air. He roared and was about to kill him when three bullets when flying into his back with the sickening sound of flesh being torn. He growled in fury and let Raze go tuning around and facing three more Lycans holding guns.  
  
The all stopped what they were doing and gasped at the very sight of him. They had never seen a Hybrid before and an angry one at that. Though the bullet wholes in his back stung like hell, they didn't impair his strength at all, if anything it only made him stronger, as his anger only fueled him.  
  
The three remaining Lycans dropped their guns and ran. Michael didn't feel like going after them, instead he walked out the door and looked around. He was in a shack or warehouse of some sort. Lycans of all sized gathered around to see what was going on and gasped and screamed as they laid eyes on him. He flashed his razor sharp teeth as he roared once again before finding his was out of the place he was kept captive and ran off as fast as he could into the night, only one thought going through his head. "Selene.Please don't leave me."  
  
A/N: I hope that you like this chapter. I'm sorry it is so short and if it is really bad, I apologize. I was in a bit of a hurry to get this posted, but I PROMISE the next chapter will be really good. The next chapter will definitely have Selene in it and maybe Marcus too. Something REALLY big will happen in sooner or later chapters ; ) But for now. ENJOY!! Please REVIEW!! 


	7. Chapter 6: Among the Shadows

A/N: Wanna say thanks to all of you who keep writing reviews, I appreciate it. Thank you all so much!!! Please keep sending them, your all making me think of really good ideas. Thank you all and enjoy.  
  
Chapter 6: Among the Shadows  
  
"Just tell me where he is and I'll let you go, if you don't.." Selene's words trailed off as she stuck her finger in one of the many gun shot wounds in the Lycans side. He screamed in pain and rage as she continued to torture him. It had been nearly an hour since Selene had dragged the Lycan back up to Michaels apartment and had strapped him to the a small table in Michaels kitchen with some wire and some thick rope she found while looking through his stuff.  
  
"What do you care? He's one of us anyway, what do you want with him? He doesn't concern you anymore!" The lycan hissed at her through his clenched teeth. Selene lowered her face to his and flashed her vampire teeth at him.  
  
"Wanna bet?" She then shoved two fingers into his bullet wound making the Lycan struggle against the restraints and cry with pain.  
  
"Now. are you going to tell me where he is or not?" She asked him casually as if she regularly stuck her fingers in creature's wounds. The only reply she got was blood spit in her face. She sighed and picked up her gun.  
  
"All right then, if you want it that way." BAM!!! She fired her gun right into the Lycans skull causing it to shatter into a billion pieces. Selene sat on a near by counter as she wiped some of the blood off her face and sighed. This Lycan had been her only chance of finding Michael and she had killed him. The Lycans where getting stronger, she could tell. Usually Lycans budged as soon as they removed the bullets but not this one. She had tortured him for nearly two hours and he still wouldn't budge. He even managed to pass out a couple of times before being beat again.  
  
Selene sat there and thought of all of her options. When finally deciding what she would do, she got up and pulled on her coat as she opened the door only to stop dead in her tracks. There before her was Michael, in hybrid form. She gasped and looked at him from head to toe. He must have run here, she though as she took note of his short jagged breath. He had no shirt again, only his sweats.  
  
"I.I though they had killed you." he whispered as he lowered his head to look at the ground. He sounded scared and frightened at the fact of her almost not being there. She surprised her self and Michael as she rushed into his arms and held him tightly. She didn't realize just how much she had cared for him until now, didn't realize how much she need him, until now. He wrapped his arms around her as he changed back into his human form.  
  
"It's ok. I'm here now." He whispered in her ear, placing a soft kiss upon her temple. She only squeezed him a little harder until finally looking into his eyes.  
  
"As am I." With that he leaned in and closed his eyes as his soft lips met with hers. He felt the same pull towards her as he had the other night when they had kissed for the first time. She had felt it too and shuddered at the though of it when Michael deepened the kiss. They broke away and just held each other, not moving an inch, as they were both lost in each others worlds. Selene had let her guard down, just this once, while Michael put away his scared lost self and took control of his emotions, being the man that he was and stepping up in their relationship. Neither of them noticed the figure which stood staring, transfixed at them from a roof top not too far away.  
  
* * *  
  
Marcus watched the young Death Dealer and her Hybrid as they embraced each other, sharing a tender moment in time. He watched as she let her guard down. He watched as she showed her vulnerable side to this new specimen.  
  
He grinned.  
  
He had been watching Selene for almost an hour as she tortured the Lycan before her in search for the where-a-bouts or her Hybrid. He liked her instantly. He liked her whole approach on life and the things around her. She held power and he knew it. In fact he embraced it.  
  
He didn't have to search long for her, for he could sense were she was. He didn't care about how he did it; all he cared about was that he found her. Marcus stood up and looked down upon the street below him through his dark sun glasses. His long coat, not much different from Selenes, swayed around him as the wind blew. Tonight was the perfect night. but he must wait. He would see them soon enough. Not even time could help them now, for tomorrow night was when he would make his move.  
  
He grinned and took one last glance at the window where the two lovers still embraced each other.  
  
"Till tomorrow. We meet again Selene." With those words he jumped from the three story building and landed perfectly on his feet. His jacket swayed behind him as he disappeared, now moving among the shadows.  
  
A/N: So sorry that this chapter is short but it's meant to be. Good stuff coming soon. Until then, here's a little to think about.  
  
*How did Marcus know where to find Selene?*  
  
*What is he planning?*  
  
*Most of all.What will happen next?*  
  
Guess you will all have to read the next chapter to find out huh? COMING REALLY SOON!!! Stay tuned. 


	8. Chapter 7: Nothing To Be Ashamed Of

A/N: Ok first off I want to tell you all how truly sorry I am for not updating for so long after I said I would. A lot of things happened that seemed to prevent me from writing, one being I lost someone I loved very much, and the second being my computer died on me. All of my work is done on my lap top and my battery cord broke and I didn't have the time or money to replace it. Anyway, the point is I'm back!! FINALLY!!! And now I can continue from where I have left off. Sorry I had to desert you after a cliffhanger ending. Hope you guys like this one. Please review. Thank you all. -First Death Dealer -  
  
Chapter 7: Nothing to Be Ashamed Of  
  
The cold night air was pierced with a roar of fury, as Raze looked down at his bleeding chest. Five long slash marks that were created by Michael had only now been starting to heal it self. For some reason the healing process was taking longer then expected. The Hybrids claws must cause more damage.  
  
"How could you let him get away? We need him you bunch of IDIOTS!!!" The three Lycans who had run at the sight of the Hybrid were now standing before a bleeding Raze and cringing as his voice as it cut through to their very bones.  
  
"We're sorry sir. We panicked; we shot him and then ran. He looked like he was going to rip us apart if we." The man did not get to finish his sentence, for Raze lashed out at him, grabbing him by the throat and pulling him an inch away from his face.  
  
"He should have ripped you apart; it would have rid you of me. Now you listen to me. We are going to go after him again, only this time, I'm coming with you, and if you run this time, I'll kill you myself. Understood?" The man, who was now turning purple, managed to nod his head.  
  
"Good. Now get out of my sight before I kill you all!" Raze shouted before throwing the man down and tuning his back away from them. Pathetic, he though to himself. Michael had slipped away from him and even managed to wound him. He didn't like that. He didn't like that at all. What confused him the most was that Michael only struck when he mentioned the Blood. Why was that? Could the Hybrid be in love with her? If not then why did he get so angry? Why was he protecting her? Which ever Michael's reason, Raze would find it out. They needed Michael, and if that meant either taking Selene down or having her join them, then so be it. He would do what ever it takes to get to Michael.  
  
He looked down at his chest, seeing that it had fully healed and then turned to a small window, the only window in the interrogation room, and sighed. Dawn was approaching and he watched for twenty minutes until the sun rose high into the sky. With the sun, brought hope to him and his pack.  
  
"We don't want to hurt you Michael, we only want your help." He whispered to himself and turned away from the window and began to get ready for the battle that would soon take place.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hold still, only one more."  
  
"Easy for you to say, you're not the one with bullets in your back." Michael winched as Selene pullet out the third and final bullet that the Lycans had short into him. After they had embraced each other for what seemed like an eternity, Selene had finally pulled away only to notice the dried blood on his back and just a few drops that had not dried entirely. They didn't hurt much, but Selene insisted that she take him out in order for him to heal properly. She was shocked to find that his wounds had practically healed with the bullets buried deep inside. She had to cute the wound open again in order to get them out, that's the part the hurt like hell.  
  
They had gone back to the interrogation room that Selene had once brought him to and they would stay there for the rest of the day. Michael had suggested staying at his apartment just for one more night but Selene wouldn't hear of it, saying that it was too dangerous, and that the Lycans would be back, just as they can come back before. Michael now sat on the cold steel table as Selene worked on him.  
  
"Don't worry, I've had my fare share of them." She looked up at him and locked his eyes with hers. She couldn't even begin to express the kind of relief that washed over her when she saw Michael at her door. Let's just say it was far too much for her to ever admit too. He new how she felt though, because he felt the same way. He was so scared that he would come back to find Selene dead or hurt beyond repair. Instead she had not been harmed at all except for the occasional cuts and bruises that came with being thrown from the car, but they where practically healed by the time he saw her.  
  
The sun had come up no more then two hours ago and the steel blinds where once again locked down in place, blocking out the suns warm rays. Selene broke their eye contact and began to clean up the tools that she had been using to clean Michael up. He watched her for a couple of minutes until he looked back over to the blinds, a question forming in his head.  
  
"Do you think that I can go outside?" He looked over at her with his brow raised, still trying to figure out what a Hybrid was allowed and not allowed to do. He was half Vampire and vampires where allergic to sun light, yet he was also half Lycan, and Lycans were free to walk the streets by daytime. Well he wasn't a Lycan or a Vampire; he was a Hybrid, so where did that leave him?  
  
Selene brought her head up and looked into his eyes. The expression on her face was unreadable and her voice was flat, and free on emotion, "I don't know? I've never even herd of a Hybrid until tonight." Selene walked over to him and sat down next to him on the cold steel table.  
  
Michael gave a hollow laugh and looked down at his hand, "I know what you mean."  
  
Selene looked away, feeling guilty for the first time since she was human. She had brought him into this strange new world and she herself couldn't even explain what he was.  
  
"Michael, I'm sorry for bringing you into this.. I didn't know that this would-" She was cut off when Michaels head bent down ever so slightly to place a kiss on her lips. At first she rent rigid and then relaxed into his kiss as Michael deepened it. Some how with that one kiss Michael had managed to let her know that everything was going to be ok. That no matter what, he wasn't ashamed of what he had become. He pulled back and looked into her eyes. His hands were now cupping her face in a gentle caress.  
  
"Don't apologize for something you didn't do. You saved my life. Thank you." He kissed her again and this time when he pulled away he pulled her closer to him and laid down on his back on the steel table, making Selene lay with him. Her head was resting on his chest and her left arm and leg were draped across him. She smiled to herself as warmth spread through out her body, making her feel human once again. She soon fell asleep in his arms and him in hers, as they both slept peacefully for the first time in days.  
  
A/N: First off I just want to say how sorry I am for all of the spelling errors that there always are in these chapters. In case you haven't figured it out yet, I am the most horrible speller in the world. Lol. Anyway, on a happier note, thank you all so much for all of the reviews, they really help me out. Sorry that I didn't include Marcus in this one, I will in the next chapter. Don't worry, it'll get a lot better. ; ) Hope you guys liked it. Please review, Thanks!!! 


	9. Chapter 8: The Beginning of the War

A/N: I know I know..... FINALLY A NEW POST! Lol. I apologize to you all for keeping you in the dark about whats going to happen, like I said a while ago I had lost someone that I loved very much but what I didn't tell you was, when I came back to write the story, I totally forgot where it was going. SORRY, SORRY, SORRY.... But I am back and I am hoping that my muse will be on my side this time. I haven't really been in the Underworld mood since I lost that person but I feel so bad for all of you who are my most loyal fans. So to all of you who have stuck by me out there.... This is for you guys. Thank you for the reviews. Keep them coming. Enjoy....  
  
Chapter 8: The Beginning of the War  
  
Michael was the first to wake up and the first thing that he came to notice was that the metal blinds where up, blocking out the thing that the Vampires feared most. He looked down in his arms and found Selene laying peacefully asleep, looking pale as usual, but content. He slowly disentangled himself from her sleeping form and stood up, walking over to the blinds and touching the metal with his finger tips. No matter how much Vampire blood ran through his immortal veins, and no matter how much Vampires despised the sun, he could not help but long for the feel of its warm rays. As he stood there, touching the cool metal bars with his hands, he could almost feel the warmth radiating from the other side.  
  
He had been thinking about this last night, wondering and hoping, he even went as far as to voice his opinion, but it didn't help. He got only a simple answer of, 'I don't know...' He was wondering wither or not he was allowed to go outside. It is true that he is half vampire now, but what about the other part of him, the Lycan part? They were a lowed to roam the streets by day, why couldn't he?  
  
He looked at the clock above one of the shelves. 12:00 noon. He looked away from the clock and looked back at Selene, then to the bars and then back and forth again. He had made up his mind, he had to find out if he was doomed to live only by night and be ruled by the moon. He moved across the room silently and picked up a black short sleeved t-shirt and put it on. Then, as quiet as he could, he opened the door with a soft click and then swiftly slipped out of the room, not even causing Selene to stir.  
  
He walked down the stairs, looking back every once in a while to make sure she didn't try to follow him. If she catches me.... I'm dead. No pun intended... He walked down a gloomy, dank hallway and down some dark stairs. He was walking down his third flight of stairs when he saw a small peep whole which allowed a sliver of sunlight to shine through. That is when the idea formed in his mind. He bent down and examined the small amount of sunlight that fell across the last couple of steps. Well here's my chance... no sense in frying myself all together when I could fry just a part of my hand... with those thoughts running through his head, he lifted his hand slowly, stopping only when he was about 3 centimeters away from where the sunlight would touch his hand. He waited there for what seemed like an hour until finally taking a deep breathe and plunging his hand into the small amount of sunlight.  
  
He sucked in a breath and closed his eyes, preparing himself for excruciating pain... only, it never came. All he felt was the warm sunlight. He opened his eyes and moved his hand around, then he put his other hand in the sunlight and smiled, I guess that means that I can go outside. He almost laughed as he ran down the stairs. He ran at full speed, reaching the bottom of the 15th flight of stairs in about a minute. He bust through the closed double doors with a huge smile upon his face. There was only one problem, as soon as he was out in the open and fully exposed, that excruciating pain hit him at full force. He screamed and scrambled back inside, seeking refuge in the shadows of the building. It took him a moment to open his eyes and when he did he did a once over.  
  
He examined his body which somehow, was completely unharmed. Not a scratch on his body was evident, so what had caused the pain. He looked out side and screamed again. That's when Michael understood... it was his eyes. During the day he had Vampire blue eyes but when he changed into his hybrid form, they became black. Though his skin was allowed the feel sunlight, his eyes were too sensitive to the light. He ran back up stairs and went into the room quietly, he walked over to Selene and examined her silent form. He waved a hand in front of her face and, once satisfied that she was still asleep, he walked over to the duffel bag and found a pain of old sunglasses. He put them on and then slipped out the door, down the stairs, and out side once again. This time the pain did not come. He smiled, feeling alive and free. I guess being hybrid isn't so bad after all...  
  
* * *  
  
After walking around for most of the day, Michael thought that it might be best if he went back to find Selene and tell her of his new advantage. As he turned the corner of a small alleyway, he stopped dead in his tracks. He felt eyes on his back, digging into him from some unknown direction. He looked around and then sniffed the air. It was vampire blood that he smelt but there was also something else... Lycan blood. Another Hybrid. Michael turned around looking this way and that, searching for the set of eyes that seemed to be playing upon him.  
  
After a minute of searching the streets, Michael looked up to the roof tops of many different buildings. Finding nothing he began walking. The scent of this new Hybrid was almost over powering, it was close, he would feel and smell it... That's when he heard it. A loud, high pitched whistle. He spun aground and came face to face with another figure with sunglasses on. He had short, jet black hair and was dressed in expensive black cloths. He had a devils grin on his face as he took in Michaels features.  
  
Then, with a calm and collected voice the figure spoke...  
  
'Hello brother...'  
  
A/N: So.... What do you guys think? Hope you like it. Sorry if there are A LOT of spelling errors in this one, I was kind of rushing to put this online for you guys to see what you thought. Hope you liked it. PLEASE review. Thank you all so much. If you guys ever wanna e-mail me about you opinions, feel free. I love hearing what people thing, good or bad it all welcomed. Hope you had fun. Thanks again.  
  
-Agent 22861 


End file.
